medabotsfandomcom-20200222-history
Sailor-Multi
Sailor-Multi (セーラーマルチ) is a SLR-type Medarot shown first as an improvement over Sailormates. She is usually seen as owned by Arika, who nicknames her Brass (similar to how Kirara nicknamed her Sailormates as Allumi). Description Sailor-Multi might seem like a regular sailor at first, but actually her outfit is based from the japanese school girls who usually wear an outfit similar to a sailor. Like any SLR-type Medarot, Sailor-Multi has three main actions available: A radar to improve her (and her team's) accuracy, a rifle and a machine gun. She is not particulary strong, but she is stronger (and more resistant) than her predeccesor Sailormates (well, not in Medarot 2 CORE). The Pateri Vulcan is a machine gun, capable of firing up to "500 rounds per minute" (roughly 8 to 9 rounds per second) according to the Roborobo Gang member Surume in a move dubbed the Hail of Fire by Arika Amazake in the anime. The Short Shot, on the other hand, is an accuracy-focused semi-automatic rifle, capable of firing more powerful blasts than the Pateri Vulcan, but with a much slower fire rate than the aforementioned machine gun. In Medarot Navi, though, the roles of the arms are reversed. To round off the Medarot, her leg parts, the Flaregather, are specifically designed for maximum compatibility with shooting equipment and medals. As the Flaregather is a dual-footed leg part, it is most suited to battling on flat, even terrain such as fields and forests. Three designs were given to Sailor-Multi. The first one is the Medarot 2 design, where she looks like a usual SLR-type. The second one is the anime design, where she is much curvier and the mouth is gone. The third one is the Medarot Navi Design, where she is much shorter. In the anime Brass, the most prominently featured Sailor-Multi in most Medarot media is the main Medarot employed by the character Arika Amazake throughout the anime. Brass is cited by Ikki Tenryou to possess "bad aim" and "weak shots" during a double robattle against Arika and Kikuhime though this may, in part, have been because of Brass holding back in order to let Ikki's partner, Nathan and Rollstar, win the battle. While Brass' firepower is certainly unoteworthy at best, Brass' aim can be boosted through use of her head part, the Variablehair. The Variablehair allows the Sailor-Multi to "scout" an opponent, dramatically raising accuracy against the target. This increase in accuracy is usually enough to make up for the lack of power in her stock arm parts, the Short Shot and Pateri Vulcan in the majority of combat situations. In the games In Medarot 2 and 2 CORE Arika appears most of the time with Sailor-Multi, usually accompanied with one or two Pretty Prime. The player can also acquire all of her parts if the big box is chosen after completing the old lady quest, near the beggining and after Ikki falls down in the river on Mount Odoro, meaning only Arika and Ikki can have her. Arika later changes Sailor-Multi for Last Sailor in Medarot 3. In Medarot 2 CORE Sailor-Multi has the most powerful scout action, the second being Landmotor, the third being Rokusho. In Medarot Navi Arika owns Sailor Multi, which can be chosen for robottling. She is a secret character. In Medabots AX Sailor-Multi appears as Arika's leader medarot, while her partner was strapped with Cure Hand, Sala-Arm and Quick Alert. The head may be rare, but other parts are seen everywhere. You start with Pateri Vulcan, Short Shot and Flaregather. Stats Related Medabots Category:Characters Category:Medabots Spirit characters